1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical receptacle, and, more particularly, to a ground fault interrupter receptacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ground fault interrupter circuits are utilized in places where there is an elevated probability that a person may come in contact with electricity, particularly, where an individual may be strongly coupled to an electrical ground. Such an environment commonly exists around places having a high moisture content. High moisture content areas may include water fountains, swimming pool, kitchen and bathroom environments.
Wiring codes require ground fault interrupter circuits for electrical receptacles placed outside around pools, in bathrooms and kitchens. In each of these places there is an elevated likelihood that a person in contact with an electrical item may also be well grounded by way of contact with water. Likewise, ground fault interrupter circuits provide protection if an electrical appliance is coupled to a water source and the circuit is compromised by passing some electrical power to the water. While the resulting conduction can place a body of water at an elevated electrical potential, which is potentially hazardous to people in the vicinity thereof, the ground fault interrupted circuit opens the circuit. Ground fault interrupter circuits may be implemented by way of a ground fault interrupter breaker being placed in the wiring panel or by way of a ground fault interrupter receptacle having an interrupter circuit built therein.
Ground fault interrupter circuits function by detecting the flow of current out of a conductor and the returning current through another conductor. If there is an imbalance in the current flow the circuit path is interrupted, thereby protecting individuals in the vicinity from electrical shock. The assumption associated with these sorts of circuits include the assumption that a current imbalance is caused by a portion of the current finding an alternate path of conduction, which could be hazardous to an individual. Due to the sensitive nature of such a design, slight imbalances caused by alternate conduction paths can trip and interrupt the circuits. For example, a ground fault interrupter (GFI) receptacle will trip if a conduction path between a power conductor and the safety ground exists, such as a conductive moisture path formed of condensed water. When the GFI receptacle trips, it removes power from anything plugged thereinto.
What is needed in the art is a GFI receptacle, which reduces spurious current paths.